


Sansa's List

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambitious Sansa Stark, Jealousy, Jon Snow is King in the North, POV Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: 5 times Sansa Stark was jealous of Jon Snow and 1 time she wasn't.OrA brief insight into Sansa's mind as she and Jon are at Winterfell together.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Sansa's List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



Being back at Winterfell with Jon at her side was everything she could have hoped for yet somehow not. It was almost what she grew up wanting, to be Queen someday. There were too many things that needed to be changed first, too many ways in which she needed to be recognised. One day that might still be possible for her but not at the moment. When they were settled at Winterfell, her as the Lady and him as the King, it became clear to Sansa what she had to do to restore this balance of power. First, she had to take stock of what she could and couldn’t change, so she made a list in her mind of every challenge that she had to overcome, every jealousy that she had to bear with, until the time was right. 

For one, she was jealous of Jon as he was the one everyone thought had the power. He had ridden out to battle, but was it him who had won the fight against Ramsay. From the outsider, it looked like it was all him, he had been in the midst of the battle, he had been the one to bring Ramsay to his knees. However, if not for her, the North would have fallen. It was also she who was responsible for his death, not Jon. Who did the people crown for that? Jon. 

She was also jealous because he was the one who was King in the North. Yet, Jon often relied on her advice often. Jon wouldn’t admit it but she played the game better than him. Her knowledge of noble families and possible alliances extended far and wide whereas his was more about Wildlings and the Night’s Watch. Behind closed doors, he admitted to knowing nothing of courtly intrigue or being wise with his words. He even joked once that Ghost would make a better missive writer than him. 

Another thing Sansa was jealous of was Ghost. Not Quite Jon’s fault but it made her envy him more. The direwolf often reminded her of Lady and making her think about what she would be doing right now if she were alive. Sansa liked to think that Lady would follow her around, protecting her and making sure she was safe from the dangers of Westeros. 

Another way in which Sansa was jealous of Jon was that he could protect himself. He could wield a sword with ease. He had grown up being allowed to learn how to defend himself. Sort of like Brienne of Tarth. Sansa secretly wished to watch them spar each other, like she had watched Brienne spar with her Sister Arya. Whereas Sansa had been taught useless skills, skills that were required of a wife. 

However, the thing she was most jealous about was the fact that Jon was not required to marry to secure wealth and power. The notion that all she was good for was to be a lady wife made her shake with anger. Sansa had already tried that, more than once, and it hadn’t worked out. 

Sansa could wholeheartedly say that she was not jealous of her Brother Jon Snow as he would never hold The North, much less the Seven Kingdom’s without her by his side. Sansa would be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, or at the very least, Queen of the North, she knew that, she just had to bide her time first. To know her opponents inside and out. She would rule by his side - openly. Her only hitch was persuading her Brother to marry her, but she could and would succeed in doing it, for she had a plan and Jon wasn’t going to know what hit him.


End file.
